How You Changed My Life
by Shuichigami
Summary: FINISHED Warning shounen ai. TysonKai and MaxRay. A freak accident leaves Kai in a strange situation.
1. Prologue

Notes: I am indebted to Kris-koi for her beautiful story (Midnight Tango) and have dedicated this story to her.  I do not own Beyblade… but I wished I owned Kai ^^ How You Changed My Life 

By Raven

Prologue 

Set upon the steps of the mansion was a teenage boy.  He folded his arms and casually placed them behind his head.  Yawning, he looked around at the large courtyard filled with flowers.  Making sure no one could see him; the boy smiled and closed his eyes taking in the warm sunlight that shone upon his pale face.  He rarely had time to be alone these days, now that he had a 'family'.  They actually cared for him, in the way his real family had not.  But the boy did not have much of a family to start with.  Just his grandfather who was more interested in everything and everyone else but him.  Far away he heard someone call his name and he opened eye gracefully and peered out, prepared to glare at the intruder that ruined his train of thought.  When he saw who it was, all need for glaring disappeared, but he wouldn't allow himself to smile at the dark-haired boy who approached.

"Kai…" the voice inquired cautiously.

"Yes Tyson?" came the reply.

"I thought you'd like to know that we're going to have lunch now.  You can join us if you want."

Kai opened both eyes fully and stared blankly at the smaller boy who stood before him.

"I might…"

Tyson smiled at the answer and turned to walk back the way he had come.

"Hey, Tyson."

The neon-wearing boy turned around to face his once nemesis. He raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes Kai?"

The blue-haired teen smirked before answering, "Aren't you going to wait for me?"

Tyson laughed sheepishly and stayed stationary until Kai lifted himself up off the stairs and followed him around the back of the mansion.  They walked inside what was once the servants' entrance and headed through to the spacious kitchen.  Inside the room stood the rest of Kai's new 'family'.  Along with Tyson, he now had Max, Ray, Kenny, Tyson's grandpa and Mr. Dickinson.  Oh, and the talking laptop named Dizzy, even though you couldn't really consider her a living being.

"Nice of you to join us Kai," Mr. Dickinson greeted him warmly.

Kai nodded and tried his best not to break into a Tyson-style grin.  He couldn't believe that after being alone all his life, he had so many people who loved him… and who he loved in return.  He took a seat at the enormous dining table and watched Tyson and his grandpa bickering playfully as they brought the food to the table.

"So Kai, what have you been doing out there all morning anyway?" the raven-haired teen seated beside him asked.

"Thinking Ray… about things," he replied carefully, not wanting to let them know his innermost thoughts.

The Chinese teen, Ray, placed a hand on Kai shoulder, "Well that sounds exciting."

Kai looked at him confused and then realised that he was joking with him.  Kai barely managed to stifle the chuckle that was rising in his throat.

The group went silent as they started to eat… well except Tyson, who you probably could hear eating on the other end of the mansion.

Kai picked at his cold cuts and salad, not feeling particularly hungry, but not wanting to appear rude.  After a few moments and a few eaten cherry tomatoes his pushed his plate away and announced loudly that he was finished.

Tyson looked over at Kai's plate greedily and then looked at him hopefully.  Kai rolled his eyes and pushed the plate over to Tyson who ate the contents in about ten seconds flat.

Walking away to his bedroom, Kai heard Ray call for him to come back to play tennis with him, Max and Tyson.  But Kai ignored him, wanting to get to his bedroom and have a nap.  He felt awfully tired for someone who hadn't done much but sit around all day and think.

He reached his room and lay on the large double bed and stared at the ceiling.  It was painted white and seemed to go on forever.  Before he drifted off to sleep, Kai had a warm feeling come over him and thought about how nothing could make him give up what he had gotten.


	2. Chapter One

Notes: How do we like my story so far?  Please review and tell me what you think.  More to come shortly. Chapter One – In The Events Leading Up To 

Sarah James stretched as she woke up from her afternoon nap.  She sat up on the bed and jumped off in an excited sort of way.  She was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness and had to grab her bedpost to support herself.

_'Not again,'_ she thought annoyed.

It had been the third time that week she'd had the dizzy spells hit her.  She shook her head to clear it and walked out into the living room to see her mother.

_'I don't need to tell her.  It's probably nothing,'_ Sarah convinced herself.

"Hello sleepyhead.  Finished napping now?" her mother said teasingly.

Sarah poked out her tongue at her mother and then smiled.

"Yes ma, I'm done."

"Excellent, now you can take the dog for a walk."

"Aww, but ma!" Sarah complained.

"No buts, she's your dog and you have to walk her," Mrs. James curtly replied.

Sarah made a face, as her mother was right, and walked out into the garage to fetch the dog lead.  She walked back through the house and out the front door, calling for her dog.

"Come on Maxie, we're going for a walk!" Sarah told the dog in a bright tone.

Maxine, Maxie for short, wagged her tail happily in reply and rushed over to Sarah and almost knocked her over.

"Woah there Maxie-boo. Let me put your lead on and we're off."

The dog wiggled impatiently, but allowed Sarah to clip on the lead before heaving the small, thin girl down the front stairs and started to head up the street.

"Maxie slow down!" Sarah chided the dog, trying not to laugh at her enthusiasm.

Girl and dog proceeded up the road at a moderate pace, stopping every now and then so Maxie could 'smell the flowers'.

They neared the first street corner and Sarah halted, making the dog stop also.  A large truck was coming along the street they were to cross, so Sarah waited for it to come.

Without warning a cat streaked across the road and Maxie, unaware of danger, pulled savagely on the lead and brought herself and Sarah out into the middle of the road just as the truck was about to turn the corner.

There were two loud yelps as truck hit flesh and in desperation, Sarah released the dog lead as she was flung high up into the air.

Things started to go in slow motion as Sarah fell.  She literally saw her life flash before her eyes and she called out to the dog as she landed again on the ground with a loud 'thud'.  As the world went black, all Sarah could think about was how she never wanted to give up the life she had gotten.

***

Kai awoke with a start.  He had had the weirdest dream of a girl being hit by a truck.  He sat up in his bed and looked around.  He was still were he fell asleep.  He got up and the room swam before his eyes as he lost his centre of gravity and crashed to the floor.  He yelled out in surprise and in pain.

He heard loud thumps of footsteps as the others rushed upstairs to find out what caused the yell.

"Kai!" Max, Tyson and Ray exclaimed in unison as they appeared at the door to find Kai heaving himself off the floor.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Tyson was the first to ask and stepped over to Kai and put a hand on him.

Kai shrugged the hand off and grumbled, "I'm fine.  I just fell, that's all."

Ray tilted his head to the side and peered at Kai curiously, "Are you sure Kai?  You look kinda pale."

Tyson snorted and gave Ray a pointed look, "Kai ALWAYS looks pale Ray."

Ray swiped at Tyson good-humouredly before replying, "I know that Tyson.  I mean more pale… than usual."

Kai shook his head to clear it as the room was starting to spin again slightly and pushed the three boys out of the room, "Really I'm fine.  Nothing to worry about.  Just lost my footing."

"How can you—" Max started to say but the door was closed before he could finish his question.

"—Lose your footing on a flat carpeted floor?" Ray finished and he and Max shared a look.

Tyson looked at them with a blank expression, "What are you guys talking about?  I lost my footing once when I was in my room.  Boy I didn't see my own two feet.  I nearly fell—hey! Where are you guys going?"  

He watched the blonde and raven-haired boys walk off down the hall leaving him to talk to himself.

"Man, how rude!" he grumbled before following them.

Inside the room, Kai sat back down on his bed and wondered what had given him the dizzy spell.  He recalled how the girl in his dream had the same dizzy spell when she woke.  He shrugged it off as fatigue. Once again he got up off the bed, this time he didn't feel giddy.  He grabbed his Beyblade and opened the door.  He felt like challenging Tyson to a match.

As he neared the stairs, he thought again about the girl and why he dreamed of such a thing when suddenly as in his dream, a cat sprinted in front of him, causing him to trip.

His Beyblade sailed in the air and Kai went forward, crashing down the stairs two at a time before finally stopping at the base in a crumpled up heap.  He tried to stay awake and as he saw Tyson rushing towards him, he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter Two

Notes:  Told you there would be more.  My cat Mindy says to review. (You've been told! Obey!) Chapter Two – Soul Exchange 

The first sensation that returned was the sense of hearing.  The heart monitor bleeped steadily and someone was talking softly… perhaps it was a radio.  Next came smell… the horrible stench of hospital grade antiseptic and a vaguely faint smell of old urine that had no doubt been from the previous patient.  Finally, an eye twitched and opened, sunlight coming in too strong and the eye shut itself firmly again.

Meekly, both eyes opened, adjusting to the light provided by one small window to the right of the bed.  Head turned and looked over to see who was sitting in the chair beside the bed.  It was a boy with long navy hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Sarah blinked again and muttered aloud, "Huh?!"

The sound of her voice surprised her immensely.  Somehow her voice had deepened.  She put it to the fact she hadn't had anything to drink for quite a while.

She wondered how she had gotten to the hospital.  Struggling to remember, she recalled her dog, Maxie, and the truck.  Her body unexpectedly hurt as if it only remembered what had happened when she had.  Groaning, Sarah looked at the boy in the chair again.  It seemed he was asleep as he had a slight bit of drool dribbling down his chin and she detected the faint sound of snoring.

"Hey… you!" she said loudly in the attempts of gaining his attention.

It worked, because he let out a snort and his head jerked upright.  He peered at her with a dazed expression, until he awoke properly.  He grinned at her.

"Great! You're awake!" he exclaimed, "Let me get the others!"

Sarah felt confused, "Others?" she wondered aloud.

The boy smirked and gently cuffed her over the ear, before saying, "Don't be silly.  Like Max, Ray and Kenny wouldn't come see how you are!"

_'I know Maxie, but who are Ray and Kenny?' _she thought.

He turned to go but she sat up quickly to stop him.  She instantly regretted it as her head pounded in pain.  She grimaced and held her head and the boy hurried back over to the bed.

"You're not supposed to sit up or anything dude!  I mean, if I fell down the stairs, I wouldn't be doing it!"

Sarah blinked again, more confused than before.

"Stairs?"

"Yeah… don't you remember?  You fell down Mr. Dickinson's stairs."

"But… I got hit… by a truck."

Now it was the boy's turn to look confused.

"Huh?  There was no truck dude!  You fell down the stairs.  Boy those are some stairs too.  Maybe it felt like being hit by a truck…" he said more to answer himself than to help her.

Sarah bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out what happened.  Maybe she'd only dreamt a truck hit her.  Maybe she was asleep and was sleepwalking and then she fell down the stairs.  No… that didn't make sense, because she didn't know who this Mr. Dickinson was… so why would she be falling down HIS stairs?  Mid-thought her bladder interrupted her and she had the alarming need to use the toilet.

"Uh… where's the bathroom?" she asked the boy who was still trying to figure out why she told him she was hit by a truck.

"In there," he gestured towards the door that was next to the chair he'd been sitting on.

Looking at the machinery she was attached to, she sweatdropped and anxiously tried to gain the boy's attention again.

"Can you give me a hand here?" she asked, starting to get irritated.

The boy blinked, "Oops, babbling again huh?  Gomen, here…"

He walked over to the bed and slipped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist and pulled forward gently as she stood.  The blood rushed to her feet and she felt them be invaded by pins and needles.  She wiggled them around in the attempts to make it go away and after a moment her feet returned to normal.  

She raised an eyebrow at the boy and commented, "I can do the rest now.  Unless you wanted to watch me or something?"

The boy blushed brightly at the suggestion and Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the priceless expression on his face.  After she giggled his face looked even more shocked and he blinked at her with wide eyes.  She stopped laughing.

"You'd think you've never seen anyone laugh before…" she gave him a look and dragged her drip towards the toilet door.

She opened the door and sort of stumbled in, taking the drip with her and turned back to look at the boy.  He still was staring at her with his mouth open wide.

"Close your mouth, you're catching flies," Sarah giggled again and closed the door behind her.

She quickly surveyed the room and saw it contained a bath with handles on the sides, a toilet with a railing to one side and a sink with those push lever handles so water wouldn't be left on accidentally.  Sarah dragged the tall metal pole of her drip over to the toilet and lifted the lid.  Facing the other way, she pulled down her hospital issue underwear.  Lifting the hem of her hospital, Sarah went to sit down when she noticed something odd… then she let out an ear-piercing scream.


	4. Chapter Three

Notes:  ^^ I love Kris-koi! *Gets bitten by Mindy* Oh! Mind I love you too prettiful kitteh!

Chapter Three – What Is Going On Here?

Tyson heard the scream from inside the bathroom and he quickly snapped out of trace that had befallen him when he heard Kai laugh.  He couldn't believe it.  It was the first time Kai had actually LAUGHED.

Shaking his head, he strode to the bathroom door and knocked on it loudly and yelled out, "KAI?! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Inside Sarah was panicking.  She heard the boy shout out to her… he called her… Kai.  She stopped screaming and pulled up the paper-ish underwear and dropped the gown.  She stumbled over to the door and opened it and pulled the surprised boy into the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! FOR YOUR SAKE THIS BETTER BE A SICK JOKE!" she shrieked in his ear.

Finally she released him and the boy looked at her even more hopelessly confused than before.  He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Yo dude, calm down.  Explain yourself."

Sarah felt most upset and shook violently, leaning against the boy for support.  She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes and she tried to answer him calmly, but she couldn't stop the fear and sadness emanating from her voice.

"I can't take it! First Maxie and I get hit by a truck and then I wake up in hospital with someone I don't know and now… now I find some sick practical joker gave me… a PENIS!"

Sarah started bawling her eyes out then, unable to take it anymore.  The navy-haired boy looked at her with a weird expression but let her cry onto his yellow shirt.  He patted her back soothingly.

"Uh… Kai I don't know what the doctors gave you, but you already had a…" he trailed off blushing, then continued, "penis."

Sarah jerked her head away from the boy and glared at him, "No I did NOT! I never had one at all!  I'm a girl! Girl's don't have them!"

The boy nearly choked on his shock.  He looked at her with those wide eyes again and tilted his head to the side.

"Boy, you must have hit your head pretty hard Kai to think you're a girl.  You don't even like girls… but to say you are one, well that's just majorly weird dude."

Sarah cried harder than and shouted, "I AM NOT KAI AND I AM NOT A BOY!"

She pulled herself away from the boy and stormed out of the room, trailing the drip behind her to come face-to-face with a group of people who had all heard her loud confession from the bathroom.  She shot them all a dirty look, not recognising any one of them and pushed past them to go down the hall.  The navy-haired boy ran out of the room after her, calling out "KAI!"

She ignored him because her name was NOT Kai and no one was going to make her believe that it was.  She stormed over to the nurses' station and glared at the first nurse that looked her way.

"Can I help you?" the timid voice of the nurse who received the glare asked.

"Yes you can.  Tell me, which room is Sarah James in?"

"You must be mistaken, there is no patient listed here under the name Sarah James."

Sarah leaned over the counter and grabbed the nurse by the front of the shirt, "THERE MUST BE!! CAUSE I AM SARAH!!! NOW TELL ME WHAT ROOM!"

The poor nurse looked horrified and before she told her what the room was, two pairs of hands pulled her away from the counter.  She turned around and narrowed her eyes at the two who held onto her.  It was the navy-haired boy from before and the blonde boy she'd pushed past on her way out.

"Kai… you have to calm down," the blonde one said in a nervous voice.

"No I will not! And my name is SARAH! Not Kai!" she yelled in annoyance.

"Max… I think he's really lost it.  He must have hit his head a LOT harder than we thought he did," the pony tailed boy told the blonde one.

"Max?" Sarah asked confused, "What have they done to you?! You people are sick! You turned me into a guy and now you've turned my dog into one too! Oh Maxie!! It's doubly worse for you! You went from being a female dog into a human boy!"

Max and the other boy looked at each other with wide eyes and then the blonde one, Max, looked back at Sarah.

"Uh… Tyson you're right.  He did hit his head harder than we thought. Maybe we should get the doctor to check him out again."

Tyson threw his hands into the air, "See! I told you he was acting weird when he woke up.  I mean he doesn't know his own name for a start, and then he starts yelling at me about having a…" he lowered his voice and blushed before continuing, "penis.  And now, he thinks you're his dog!"

Sarah let out a frustrated groan and grabbed Tyson by his stupid yellow shirt, "You listen here… Tyson… or whatever your name is.  My name is Sarah James and I am a GIRL.  I live with my mother and my pet dog named Maxine, Maxie for short and I go to high school and I like to play on my computer on the weekends, making websites and playing RPGs.  I want a new modem for my birthday and my best friend, Kristy, ate my last chocolate bar because I didn't share!" She took a deep breath.

Max, who now Sarah figured was NOT her dog, just a boy with the same name raised an eyebrow and looked at Tyson who was starting to turn purple because Sarah was gripping his shirt a little too tightly.  Sarah noticed and let go in a rush peering at Tyson with big round eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! You just made me so mad that I didn't realise… how did I get that strong anyway? Never mind… argh!  Tyson?!"

Tyson took in long breaths and his face returned to normal.  He rubbed his throat and blinked at Sarah.

"Max… get… someone.  Kai has finally gone off the deep end."


	5. Chapter Four

Notes: I'm running out of things to say O.o;  *Goes to ask Kris-koi what she should say*

Chapter Four – Playing Along For The Sake Of Ones Sanity

Kai was quiet as Tyson and Max led him back upstairs.  Tyson looked at Max and they shared a look if hope that Kai had gone back to normal.  They guided him inside the hospital room and he silently walked over to the bed and lay down.  Tyson vigilantly approached the bed and looked at Kai.  He stared back at him, appearing to look through him.

"Kai… are you alright now?  If you are… Max and I won't tell the others about your little outburst and then they won't make you go see a shrink."

The blue-haired teen nodded in response and turned on his side that didn't have the drip coming from his arm.  Staring blankly at the wall, Kai still offered no word, but Tyson took that as agreement to behave and he walked over to Max.

Sarah sighed to herself and thought about what Tyson had said.  No matter how much she told him she was Sarah and not Kai, he still didn't believe her, so how was she supposed to get a psychiatrist to?  So she agreed… she would be Kai until she managed to get her own body back.  A sharp pain in her stomach made her realise that she never got to go to the toilet before and she sat up again.

Max looked over as Kai sat up on the bed and pulled the drip on its pole towards him.

"You okay Kai?"

Tyson followed Max's gaze over to the pale skinned teen who was preparing to get up.  He walked over to Kai and put a hand on his arm.

"Want a hand?"

"No… I didn't get to use the bathroom before.  I can deal with it."

Tyson allowed himself to feel relieved.  It seemed Kai WAS back to normal after all.  Well almost normal considering he was still covered in bruises from his tumble down the stairs.  Tyson watched as Kai went into the bathroom and wondered quickly if he was gonna scream again, but no sound came from the bathroom until Tyson and Max heard the toilet flush and then Kai came back out and positioned himself on the bed again.

Sarah lay there, not rolling on her side as she had found when she'd done it before, it hurt.  She'd checked after managing to pee without spilling it everywhere, that she had bruises along her sides and front, probably some on her back as well, but she couldn't see properly.

She had looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom.  She'd touched the spiky blue hair on her head and traced a finger loosely over the strange blue triangles on her face. Crimson eyes had stared back at her and she'd felt pleasantly surprised of how she looked.  Kai was a good-looking boy and if Sarah hadn't ended up in his body, she probably would have asked him out if she'd met him.

The sound of the hospital room door opening brought her back from her place of thought.  She looked up to see the raven-haired boy and the boy with glasses join Max and Tyson in the room.  Trying to act like Kai, as well as she could fathom, she sat up in the bed and stared at them blankly.

"Hey Kai," the raven-haired one said with a small smile.

"Hello…" she trailed off, not being able to give his name, as she hadn't heard anyone speak it yet.

Tyson jumped up off his chair and walked over to the bed, "I didn't tell them about your weirdness… do you remember who they are?" he whispered.

Sarah shook her head in reply and Tyson bent beside her ear and looked pointedly at Ray making Sarah follow his gaze.

"That's Ray.  He's Chinese and he's the same age as you."

Sarah nodded again to say she understood.  Tyson shifted his gaze over to the boy with the laptop and continued, "That's Kenny.  He's a couple of years younger than you and the laptop… she speaks so don't get freaked out.  Her name is Dizzy."

With another nod, Tyson moved back from the bed and went over to his chair beside Max and sat down.  Ray and Kenny both raised an eyebrow to question what Tyson had told Kai, but he didn't say anything to them and started to chat to Max.

"So, Kai… what was that little temper tantrum before?" Ray asked, trying not to sound nosy.

Sarah shrugged and replied carefully, "Well Ray, I was going to the toilet and yeah Tyson was trying to spy on me so I yelled at him."

Ray laughed and Tyson looked up at the sound of his name, "I did what?"

Sarah sweatdropped and shook her hands at him, "Uh, nothing… secret older guy business." She tried to sound confident.

Kenny still hadn't said anything at that point as he was talking to the laptop about who-knows-what.  Sarah looked back at Ray, thinking to herself how cute he was and trying not to blush.

"The doctor said you could come home today as long as we look after you and you stay in your bed," Ray smiled again.

Sarah smirked to herself at the idea of all these guys waiting on her hand and foot.  She sat up straighter, "Excellent, when I can get out of these stupid hospital issue clothes and into something decent?"

Kenny stood up and walked over, "Mr Dickinson brought your clothes with him today because we already knew that you'd come.  Dizzy and I will go and get him and then you can change and we'll take you to the limo."

Sarah's jaw dropped open in shock, but she quickly jammed it closed as she thought it didn't sound like a Kai thing to do.  She nodded curtly at the brown-haired boy and threw off the bedclothes to get out.

Ray stood up politely and motioned Tyson and Max to leave when Kenny returned with the clothing, but Sarah stopped them and asked if one of them would help her.

Tyson automatically volunteered and the others shared a look as he ushered them out of the room.

After a short while and quite a few mishaps involving clothing going on the wrong way, Sarah was dressed in baggy blue pants with large pockets and a skin-tight black sleeveless shirt with red edging and strange yellow buttons that didn't do anything but look cool.  She also wore a pair of black trainers with a red stripe across the front of each one.  Tyson held out a large length of white material to her and when Sarah looked at it blankly, he told her it was his scarf and she shrugged and replied that she would wear it later… as soon as she figured out how to put it on.

With one arm around her waist, Tyson helped her down out of the room and then Ray and Max manoeuvred her into a wheelchair.  She didn't think it was necessary but the nurse insisted and Tyson took off with the chair, racing her along the corridor until he was grabbed by a large male nurse and told to behave.  Sarah sweatdropped and Ray took over pushing the chair until they reached the limousine.  They then helped her into the back and after everyone was in they sped off towards 'home'.


	6. Chapter Five

Notes: *Pets Mindy* Okie… remember to review and… *thinks* don't drink and drive!

Chapter Five – Being Fifteen, Being Kai

Sarah lay on the large double bed in the enormous room Ray and Tyson had helped her to.  She assumed that it was the master bedroom, but before he left Tyson informed her that it was indeed her room and that his room was the next one down the hall.

Taking in the sights, she looked up at the big white ceiling above her and wondered what it would look like if someone painted a large mural on it.  It would probably look more exciting for sure.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sarah called.

The door opened and in walked an old man with long grey hair and a cane.  Sarah looked at him and assumed he was this Mr Dickinson that Kenny had mentioned beforehand.

"I'm okay, I don't need anything," she said.

The old man walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.  He frowned for a moment and Sarah realised he looked familiar to her.  Maybe she'd seen him on TV.

"You do not recognise me Kai… mayhap you incurred slight amnesia after your 'fall'," the man said in a deep elegant voice.

Sarah didn't like the way the man said the word fall.  He had stressed it slightly as though he thought it hadn't happened.  She sat up and blinked at him confused.

"Maybe I do recognise you, but I just don't feel like saying who you are," she commented, thinking it to be something Kai would say.

The old man smirked, "Well at least you didn't lose your attitude… Sarah."

Sarah's jaw dropped open in shock.  Finally someone had called her by her true name.  The man leered at her, knowing that he was correct in saying that.

"What… what's going on?" she stammered, now quite frightened of the man, her brain processing the information and learning that this man was not Mr Dickinson, because Tyson had described as a happy old man with glasses.  She hadn't noticed it before, but this man was not wearing any glasses and her inner sense was screaming that he was in no way nice.

"Sarah… I know this may come as a shock to you.  The body your soul now inhabits is my grandson Kai's.  I have used him, and you, as part of my new experiment.  I wanted to see how well a blader could perform if they were put into a different body.  I wanted to know if they could still use the same blading style or if the changes made them blade in a different way."

Shaking her head, Sarah stared at the old man.  She couldn't believe… didn't believe that this was just some sick experiment.  She had thought it was a freak accident or something, but to find out it was actually planned was alarming.  Suddenly in her mind, something clicked and she remembered who this man was.

"You're Voltaire… you're supposed to be in jail! It was on the news!"

Voltaire smiled, "Yes I was, but I am a very rich man and money can buy you in or out of a lot of things."

Sarah glared at the man, inwardly pitying Kai for being related to such a horrible monster.  She got up off the bed and started to walk towards the door.  Voltaire grabbed her arm.

"You have to come with me.  As soon as my experiment is finished, I will return you and Kai to your original bodies."

Sarah yanked her arm out of his grasp and snarled, "I'm not going anywhere with YOU!" 

She remembered that Tyson had said his room was next door and she ran as well as she could to the other side of the room and pounded on the wall.  Voltaire's eyes widened.  He stood up and went for the door and slammed into Tyson, pushing past on his way out.  Sarah hurried over to the door and pulled Tyson up.

"Tyson! Are you okay? What was he doing here?!" Sarah took deep breaths, her eyes dilated in fear.

Tyson shook himself off and rubbed his head in a comical fashion, "No damage dude, except maybe to my ego."

He looked behind him to see where Voltaire had gotten to, but the grey-haired man was nowhere to be seen.  Tyson looked back around at Kai, who he realised was shaking something terrible.  He pushed him inside the room and closed the door.

"I don't know how he got here man, but isn't your gramps supposed to be in the slammer?" Tyson asked, making Kai sit on the bed.

Sarah looked at Tyson and nodded, "That's what I thought.  But he told me he paid his way out," she growled and clenched her fists, "And people ask why the justice system is messed up?"

Tyson tentatively put his hand on Kai's shoulder and watched as Kai lent his head against Tyson's chest.  Tyson blushed, but didn't do anything to make the blue-haired boy get up.

Sarah sighed and leaned back onto the bed, pulling the oblivious Tyson with her.  Tyson glanced at Sarah and blushed brightly and then she blushed in return, as she'd never been this close to a boy before… especially alone… in a bedroom.

Tyson coughed and looked out the window, "So what did he say?"

Sarah struggled to keep her wits and replied, "That he wants to use me in his new experiment… and that he will get me, no matter what I do."

She avoided mentioning the part about how he'd told her that he knew who she was and what he'd done to her and Kai.

Tyson nodded, thinking about it and moved to go, but Kai gripped him around the waist and murmured, "Stay with me… he might come back."  Tyson rubbed his head nervously and lay back down on the bed, turning towards the pale-faced teen.

Sarah smiled softly, forgetting what Tyson had said about Kai not smiling and closed her eyes, her head placed on the extremely soft goose feather pillow.  She peered through the corner of her eye and watched Tyson do the same.  Pausing for a moment, she lured enough courage and pulled Tyson closer.

Tyson couldn't believe that Kai was doing this.  To him of all people.  He thought that if Kai wanted to be with someone it would be one of the pretty fan girls that followed him around at Beybattles.  But no, Kai was holding him, and it was intensely obvious from his body language that he felt more than just friendship towards him.  Even if Kai was this way inclined, Tyson was sure he would rather be with Ray than him.  He watched Kai's face, wondering if he should go after Kai fell asleep.  He moved a tiny bit and Kai made a small whimpering noise and clung to him tighter.

Sarah slowly drifted off to sleep, her arms staying around Tyson as she did.  She felt safe this way.  She had thought she liked Ray better but Tyson gave her the tingles.  She wondered what Kai would say if he found out she was making him out to be yaoi, but shrugged it off.  Kai was probably doing all sorts of strange things to her body, so why should she care?

As soon as he heard Kai's breathing slow and relax, Tyson figured he was asleep.  Now if only he could get out of his grip without waking him up… Tyson rolled his eyes as the arms tightened around him as though they had heard his thoughts and gave up, wrapping his own arms loosely around Kai's neck and getting comfortable by intertwining himself with Kai.  Tyson rested his head beneath Kai's and pressed his face into Kai's neck, an irresistible urge to nibble the pale neck swamping him and making him blush again.

Soon two lots of soft snoring could be heard coming from the bed.


	7. Chapter Six

Notes: ^^ Yeah! I wrote more!  Hehe I bet no one thought this would happen!  Kris-koi you were nowhere close! *kiss* Oh well, it only make the story more exciting!

Chapter Six – A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

The sounds of giggling made Sarah wake up the next morning.  She pretended to be asleep as she didn't feel like moving.

"Is there film in the camera?" a voice whispered softly.

"Yeah… we gotta get a snap of this," another voice replied.

"They look so kawaii!" the first voice giggled again.

"Max, you're such a romantic… but I agree," the other voice said quietly.

Sarah's ears twitched and wondered what they were talking about.  It took her a few seconds to realise that Max… and whoever the other person with him was (probably Ray) meant to take a picture of him and… Tyson!  Sarah brain switched on properly and she remembered that she had made Tyson stay the night before… and that he was the warm lump that she felt pressed against her.

"Hurry up, I think Kai's starting to wake up!" Max exclaimed.

There was a snapping sound and the bright light of the flash sparkled through Sarah's eyelids.  Her eyes popped open and found herself almost face-to-face to Ray, who was leaning over with the camera in his hand.

"RAY!" she yelled and the dark-haired teen jumped backwards in fright, almost dropping the camera in the process.

"Uh… good morning Kai," Max said nervously, pushing Ray behind him and out of the room.

Sarah tried to get up, but Tyson was a dead weight around her and she couldn't move an inch.  She glared at Max and Ray as they ran out of the room laughing and sweatdropping.

It wasn't till the blushing Kai kissed him softly on the lips, did Tyson awaken.  He stared up at the blue-haired boy and blinked.  His thoughts ran wild, thinking about that Kai had KISSED him!  He couldn't believe it, but he had enjoyed it.  Brazenly, he leaned forward and captured Kai's lips with his own.

Sarah's face burned so much more than before, she was sure that she looked like a human tomato.  Tyson was kissing back! Wrapping her arms around the smaller boy, she pulled him closer and kissed him as passionately as her body would allow.

It was then that Ray and Max decided it was safe enough to venture back into the room.  Both their jaws dropped open as they were met with the scene.

"Kai?! Tyson?!!" Ray managed to ask after a moment.

Kai and Tyson pulled apart, faces flushed… either from embarrassment or exhaustion, Ray wasn't sure.

"Uh… its not what you think.  Okay it is what you think, unless you're thinking different to how I'm thinking…" Tyson rambled on, trying to process what was happening.

Max's mouth opened and closed then opened again like a fish in a bowl.  Ray put his hand on the blonde's shoulder and shook him to make him snap out of it.

"I can't believe it!" Ray exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Sarah glared at the intruders, "Because we only just found out ourselves."

Tyson nodded numbly in agreement and Max started his fish thing again.  Ray poked the overall-wearing boy in the ribs to make him stop.

Sarah got up off the bed to push the two trespassers out of the room, but before she got more than a few steps, her dizziness caught up with her and she tumbled to the floor and fell into unconsciousness.

***

"Kai?" Tyson's voice sounded like it was right in his ear.

Kai grumbled and his eyes popped open and he shot daggers at the poor navy-haired teen who had he face pressed close.

"What happened?" another voice behind Tyson asked and Ray's dark head popped into view.

Kai groaned and wondered how he had ended up on the floor.  The last thing he remembered was his weird dream and then something about going to Beybattle Tyson and falling.

"Be careful! He might have injured something," Max's anxious face peered down at Kai and inspected him.

"Gah! Get out of my face!" Kai exclaimed and pushed them back.

The three boys shared looks of worry and Kai pushed himself up off the floor.  He suddenly had the recollection of kissing Tyson… and blushed slightly.  That couldn't have happened.  He must have imagined it.

"Let me help you Kai-koi," Tyson murmured and all at once, memories rushed back of being someone called Sarah… the girl from his dream.

"Wha… what?" Kai stuttered, only just realising what Tyson had called him.

Ignoring Tyson's hand, Kai pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his clothes.  He blinked blankly at the boys and muttered, "I'm fine, no harm done."

Tyson looked momentarily hurt, but the expression was quickly replaced.  Kai was okay, he needn't have worried so much.  It would give him a headache… however that worked.

"Kai… do love Tyson?" Ray's voice floated in and caused Kai to look at him sharply.

"What gave you that stupid idea?!" Kai exclaimed and stormed out of his room and down the hall.  He had to get away and think.


	8. Chapter Seven

Notes:  I don't own em, don't sue me! I luff Kai!!!! *cough* And Kris-koi as well of course! *huggles Mindy* You too mushka!

Chapter Seven – Uh What Happened Exactly?

Kai had to find out why he had thought he was a girl.  He couldn't understand it.  Surely Sarah James didn't exist.  He had to know.  Had to know if at some point they had switched bodies or if Kai had been had been merely brainwashed.  The memory of his grandfather's visit made him think about what he had said.

_"The body your soul now inhabits is my grandson Kai's."_

Had it really happened? Or was Voltaire meagrely confusing Kai more into thinking he was Sarah?  If it had, how was Kai able to retain the memories that Sarah had experienced?

He walked through the mansion and ended up near one of the many telephones.  He grabbed the large phone book and turned to the 'J' section.  There were so many James's that he had no idea if he would be able to find out which one was Sarah's number… if Sarah had a number.

Suddenly it struck him, he had no recollection of being in 'Sarah's' body.  Did that mean it never happened?  It was impossible… wasn't it?

He put down the phone book with a sigh.  He was so mad!  This was Voltaire's fault!  Either way it had happened, Kai was still part of his 'experiment'.

At such a time, Kai started thinking about kissing Tyson… was that induced by Sarah or was that Kai truly being free to act on his feelings?  And Tyson had kissed him in return… so that might Tyson had feelings for him.

Kai thought about how it had started… with the dream of Sarah.  No… it started before that even still.  The dizzy spells that both he and Sarah endured.  Were they part of it?  Voltaire had gotten into Kai's room so easily the day before that maybe he had being doing so for quite some time, feeding Kai information bit by bit until such a time where he could get Kai to have an 'accident' and make Sarah take over.

Kai didn't get a whole lot more time to think about it as suddenly someone grabbed him from behind, clamping their hand over Kai's mouth so he couldn't yell out for help.

***

Tyson felt as though Kai had slapped him across the face.  He had denied any part of the emotions they shared… even after just kissing him.  Tyson was sure Kai's feelings towards him were there.  But… Kai had fallen.  Maybe that had caused him to regain his memory and in turn remember how much he actually disliked him.

Ray and Max looked at Tyson with expressions of mixed sadness and pity.  Max walked over to Tyson and put an arm around the small boy, for once not saying a word.

"Is there something you're not telling us Tyson?" Ray asked suddenly.

Tyson paused and looked at Max who nodded, "Yeah… we should tell you."

Ray raised an eyebrow and the three of them sat on the edge of Kai's bed.  Tyson took deep breaths to calm himself and continued.

"When Kai woke up from his fall at the hospital… he claimed that he was a girl named Sarah James.  Of course we didn't believe him, but the way he acted proved that something was off.  Anyway Max and I put it down to trauma and memory loss.  He couldn't remember who any of us were, not even his own name." Tyson paused to see how Ray was handling the information.

"Go on…"

"We made him promise to behave and then we wouldn't get a shrink in.  Man, I thought for sure he was just joking with us…  Obviously when he fell just now, it returned his memory… and made him realise that he doesn't-" Tyson broke off not being able to speak the phrase.

"-that he didn't love you…" Ray finished.

Tyson looked as though he was going to cry and jumped up off the bed and ran out to his room.  He then noticed something shiny near his down.  He bent down and realised it was Kai's Beyblade.  He picked up the blue blade and put it in his pocket beside Dragoon.

Seeing the blade made Tyson wonder where Kai had gone after leaving the room.  He sighed and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen when he passed one of Mr Dickinson's telephones.  One of the phone books was open and Tyson bent down to have a look.

"James…" Tyson read aloud.

Tyson looked at the book with surprise.  Obviously Kai had been here… so where was he now?  It took Tyson two seconds to notice the scuffmarks on the floor as though someone had been kicking to get away from something… or someone.  Then Tyson noticed the small droplets of blood on the floor.  Someone had taken Kai!

"RAY! MAX!" Tyson yelled and the two boys came hurriedly down the stairs followed by Kenny who had finally come out of his room and noticed the commotion.

"Hey guys, where's Kai?" Kenny asked.

Tyson made a sharp noise and grabbed Kenny by the shirt, "CHIEF! Kai's been kidnapped!!"

Ray and Max gasped.

"What?!"

Tyson pointed to the blood and marks on the floor.  The Bladebreaker team widened their eyes and the colour drained from Kenny's face.  Then he fainted.

"Ah… chief…" Tyson groaned, remembering Kenny couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"Never mind now Tyson, leave him there.  We gotta go find Kai!" Ray exclaimed.


	9. Chapter Eight

Notes: *cries* This chappie is too short!!!! ; I couldn't help it though… I had to get to the next chapter with the guys. ;.; Don't hate me!

Chapter Eight – Hold On!

Kai moaned as he came around.  He really needed to stop fainting.  Then he remembered… he didn't pass out this time.  He was drugged!  He opened his eyes and peered around.  The room he was in looked familiar… but he couldn't quite place it.

"Ah, Kai… or should I say Sarah? You're awake."

Kai jerked up in the bed and came head to head with his grandfather.  He growled angrily at the grey-haired old man.

"What did you do to me?"  he asked furiously, trying to strangle the old man but found his arms were bound.

"So you figured it out Kai.  I want you to meet someone," the old man said and snapped his fingers.

The door opened and Boris, Voltaire's henchman, wheeled in a wheelchair containing a russet-haired girl… 

"Sarah!" Kai called out in alarm.

The girl made no movement and her face was covered in bruises and her arms were in plaster.  Kai's head reeled, the girl was real!  He hadn't imagined her after all.

"Did you put her in my head?!" Kai demanded.

Voltaire shook his head, "No… we extracted the memory of Sarah's accident from her head and implanted it into your own.  After we orchestrated your own 'accident', we engaged the brain scrambler which made you think you were Sarah."

(AN: Ah like all good bad guys, Voltaire tells his victim all his plans… lol.  When will they learn they boasting doesn't do them justice?)

Kai looked at the red-haired girl in the chair, pain washing over him as he felt connected to her in some way.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"Yes… her mother gave her to use as we assured the woman we would give the girl the best care and that we have the technology to restore her to the way she was before the hit and run."

Kai had the sudden image of Tyson then… crying because he'd so rudely told him that he didn't love him, in front of their friends no less.  He shook his head, thinking the Sarah side of him loved Tyson, not the Kai side.

As he struggled with his bonds, Boris wheeled the girl closer to him at Voltaire's command.  Voltaire took Kai's hand and roughly placed it on Sarah's forehead before murmuring evilly, "Can you feel it?  You can feel her pain… because the memories have connected you together."

Sharp burst of pain travelled down Kai's arm and along his spin and he realised then that Sarah's back was broken.  He cried out in sorrow and in agony for Sarah and tried to pull his arm back but he couldn't make his grandfather let him go.  The old man was getting to much pleasure from their pain.

The communication device clipped to Boris's belt sparked to life with one of the front guards explaining in a panicked voice that the Bladebreakers were attacking them to get in.

Voltaire glared and released Kai's arm, much to Kai's relief and followed Boris as he wheeled Sarah out of the room.  He turned back momentarily to Kai and said in a low voice, "You lover and his friends won't be able to get through to save you.  So don't get your hopes up."  With that Voltaire slammed the room's, though it was more like a cell, door shut.

_'Lover?'_ Kai thought and comprehended that Voltaire meant Tyson.  Kai blushed and felt a little tingle go through him as Tyson was coming to rescue him even after what he's said.

He felt guilty for saying that to Tyson and was struck with the insight that it wasn't only the Sarah inside him that wanted to be with Tyson… he wanted him just as much… even more so.  Kai knew that the real Sarah hadn't experienced any of the feelings and sensations that Kai had when he was with Tyson the night before.

Working thoroughly and wishing he had Dranzer to help him, Kai finally worked off the ropes that had him bound and tossed them to the floor.  Now all he needed to do was figure out how to open the door and he would be right.

He approached the door and was surprised to find it unlocked.  Voltaire must not have remembered to lock it after he'd left and Kai grinned with Sarah's enthusiasm as he sped down the hallway.

He was going to help Tyson… Beyblade or not.  His heart leapt with joy as after years of not feeling love.  He now had his Tyson… and no one would take him away.  Now he just had to let Tyson know that.


	10. Chapter Nine

Notes: *huggles Mindy* ^^ Yeah Max and Ray, Ray and Max! ^^ *Kisses the cat and he bites her* Ow x_o; Gomen Mind… ;.; poor Sarah-chan… please R & R!

Chapter Nine – Said The Spider To The Fly

Outside of Voltaire's new hideout; Tyson, Max and Ray were battling against Tala, the ex-Demolition Boy leader.  Tala had spotted them outside and sent a message through and received the order to take them out, but they wouldn't let up on him and finally Dragoon and Driger prevailed and slammed Tala's Bitbeast into the red-haired teen and sent him flying.

"Oh my! Tala!" Ray yelped and ran over to see if the boy was okay.

Tyson and Max picked up their Beyblades and joined Ray, Tyson leaning down to check to see if the boy still had a pulse.  It was there… but it was faint.

"Leave him… he's okay.  We need to get Kai," Tyson said gruffly, pulling Max along by his overall strap.

Ray raised an eyebrow and followed the two Bladebreakers into a disguised entrance into the large building.

"Doesn't Voltaire know we're here?" Max murmured softly as they snuck about, ducking behind walls and hiding the shadows made by the absence of lighting in the narrow passages.

"If this place is anything like his last, he would have spotted us by now on the security cameras and sent reinforcements… so obviously there are no cameras here," Ray replied softly, touching the blonde boy gently on the side of the face.

Max smiled gently at the older boy and looked up ahead at Tyson who was striding rigidly forward at a hurried pace.

"Do you think Tyson will be okay?" Max asked, taking Ray's hand.

Ray blushed at Max's action and was glad it was dark, "I don't know Max… Kai hurt his feelings… but I think Tyson will still love him… he'll always love him.  You can't fight those sort of feelings."

Max squeezed Ray's hand and replied faintly, "Then I know how he feels…"

Ray stopped walking and Max stopped also when Ray wouldn't let go of his hand, "What do you mean you know?"

Max tenderly reached out for Ray and traced a finger down the side of his face, causing Ray to shiver in surprise, "Haven't you figured it out yet Ray?" He leaned forward, ensnaring Ray's lips with his own.

The astonished Ray kissed back and after a moment they broke apart, taking deep breaths.  Ray put his arms around the blonde boy and pulled him to his chest.

"Max… I think I just figured it out."

***

Kai crept past two guards on his way out and paused, drawing a phone from one of them men's pockets and slipping it into one of the large pockets in his pants.

He slid around the next corner, quieter than even a mouse.  He came into view with a room that was made mostly of glass.  He made sure no one was around and glided quickly over to have a look.  When he peered in, he gasped.

Strapped onto a white hospital grade bed was Sarah, her eyes and mouth bound shut with what appeared to be duct tape.  Kai felt his heart wrench and suddenly he could sense Sarah's pain as though it was his own.

There was no way he was leaving his new link behind, so he stealthily made his way to the door and put his hand on the knob, only to find it locked.

_'Figures,'_ he thought.  Of course Voltaire wouldn't leave the girl exposed like that. No, that would make things too easy.

Being glad of the time he spent with the Blade Sharks, Kai pulled a paperclip out of his pocket and flattened it out.  With a skilled thief's ease, he worked the bit of wire into the lock and jiggled it around until he heard a 'click' and the glass door swung slowly open.

"Bingo," he murmured and rushed over to the bed.

He didn't want to do this to her, but Kai ripped the duct tape off of Sarah's eyes and mouth in one fast tug.  The girl's eyes popped open and Kai was horrified to see that they were bloodshot and she had bags underneath.  She went to scream, but Kai clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Sarah… Sarah it's me.  Kai," he said, but the girl didn't recognise him.

_'Dah you baka,' _he inwardly slapped himself.  Even though he had her memories, Sarah had no idea who he was because she probably had never seen him before.

The girl tried to say something in reply, but with his hand over her mouth, she couldn't get it out.  Kai looked at her frantically and made her nod in promise that she wouldn't scream when he took his hand away.  

Once he had Sarah repeated herself, "What are you doing here? Please tell me you're going to get me out of here?"

There was a desperate quality to her voice, that scarily reminded him of himself way back when he was at the abbey, pleading with Boris to let him go… only to get slapped and locked in his room.

He nodded and started undoing the straps around her wrists and ankles. Sarah let out a sigh of relief and then a groan of pain.  Kai noted that her arms were no longer in plaster and he hoped that that they were healed.

Sarah spoke up again, "I… I had a dream about you…"

Kai looked up sharply and wondered if Voltaire had tapered with her as he had done to him.

"A dream?"

Sarah sighed and sat up awkwardly as Kai undid the last strap, "Yes… I dreamt of your accident… the cat… it was the same cat Maxie saw before…" the girl trailed off and Kai felt deep remorse for her and walked over, pulling her to him.

"I know… I 'dreamt' of your accident too…" he muttered, Tyson's image popping into his head.

"Oh…" Sarah leant her head on his shoulder, "But… how? Why did you say it like that? You stressed the word like you didn't mean it."

Kai propped her up so he could look her in the eyes, "We didn't dream of each other… the old grey-haired man… Voltaire, he did this.  He implanted our memories into each others' minds… in the hopes of making us believe we were the other."

Sarah's eyes widened, "He was trying to make me think I was you?!'"

Kai nodded sombrely, "That's correct… and he actually had me convinced I was you… until I injured myself again and figured it out…"

He pulled Sarah off of the bed, apologizing repeatedly when she let out a cry of pain.  He held her up and looked at her, "Can you walk?"

Sarah shrugged and tried to step forward, but she was lost to the pain in her legs and collapsed, only to be caught quickly by Kai.  He frowned and looked around until his eyes landed on the wheelchair that Boris had used to bring Sarah to his cell.

"You'll have to use that," Kai nodded at the chair, positioning Sarah on the bed again and walked over for it.  He brought it back over and helped her in.

"Let's get out of here," Sarah murmured.

"You're not going anywhere!" a voice exclaimed.


	11. Chapter Ten

Notes: ^^ ARIGATOU! For all your nice reviews! I know you wanted me to save Sarah so you got your wish.  I actually planned to have her killed off… but it seems you like her… so she stays… for now. *Scary music plays* MWHAHA!

Chapter Ten – Meant To Be

Kai turned upon the person who had spoken.  It was not who he had thought it would have been.  He approached the person slowly, then threw his arms around the smaller person with relief and cried out, "TYSON!"

Tyson blinked and returned Kai's embrace, looking over his shoulder at Sarah who was watching them curiously.

"What did you mean we're not going anywhere?" Sarah asked.

"Well not yet… anyway," Tyson replied, Kai gave him a confused look, "Max and Ray have to meet up with us first.  I hope they can find out where I went… I left them behind in the passage.  I don't think they noticed I ran ahead."

Sarah nodded thoughtfully and wheeled herself over to the two boys.  She tugged on Kai's pants and he looked down at her.

"Kai? Is this the Tyson that you love?" she inquired, "Cause my Kai feelings are making me want to grab him."

Kai's jaw dropped open and Tyson started laughing.  Sarah shrugged innocently at them and wheeled herself towards the door.

"I'll look out for Max and Ray… I do know what they look like," she informed them.

Tyson looked at Kai and blushed, his laughter slowing to a halt.  Kai looked at him with a flustered looked.

"Is it true?" Tyson asked.

"Uh… what's true?" Kai pretended to not understand.

Tyson slapped Kai gently on the arm, "You know what Sarah said.  Don't lie to me."

All of Kai's blood rushed to his face and he looked at Sarah somewhat annoyed.  He inwardly cursed her for picking up on his feelings for Tyson… but then it wasn't really her fault that she got used as a lab rat.

"I guess so…" Kai admitted.

Tyson's face lit up with so much happiness it almost caused Kai to cover his eyes.  He didn't get the chance to do anything as Tyson grabbed him and kissed him deeply on the lips.  Kai was too stunned to do anything but kiss him in return.

"Uh… guys? We've got company, and its not Max and Ray," Sarah spoke up suddenly, ruining the tenderness of the moment.

Kai pulled Tyson over to the door and the three of them glanced down the hallway.  Coming down the hall was Voltaire and Boris.  And they did not look happy.

Pushing Tyson behind Sarah's wheelchair Kai murmured, "Tyson… get Sarah out safely okay? I don't want anything to happen to her… or you."

Tyson smiled warmly at Kai and kissed him quickly before wheeling Sarah backwards to allow Kai to pass before them.  Kai ran out into the hall and Voltaire and Boris looked up at him when he yelled.

Voltaire's eyes focused on what Kai had done and before he could shout the order, Tyson came barrelling out of the room with Sarah at the front, gripping onto her chair for dear life.

Kai then realised he had no means of fighting them and Tyson paused for a second, and reached into his pocket and pulled out Kai's Beyblade.

"Here!" he shouted and threw the blade down the hallway.

Kai leapt up and caught the Beyblade easily.  Kai delved into the depths of his pockets and found his launcher.  He released the blade at Voltaire and Boris.  They were unarmed and Voltaire yelled out for help when Dranzer emerged from the blade.

"Dranzer! Fire Arrows!" Kai commanded and the beast swooped down at the old man, attacking him with so much more forced than either Kai or Voltaire realised it had.

Boris had called for backup then and a group of the trainee Beybladers came to aide the man and his leader.  The first Beyblader, a boy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, freed his blade from its launcher at Kai and Dranzer.  He knocked Dranzer away from Voltaire, but the blade kept spinning.

"Kai!" a voice yelled and Kai looked behind him to find Tyson and Ray running towards him.  Max stood at the far end of the hall with Sarah and looked like he wished to join them, but Tyson had obviously advised him to do otherwise.

As much as he was glad to see Tyson come back Kai yelled at the navy-haired boy, "What do you think you're doing?"

Tyson smirked, coming to stand beside Kai and launched Dragoon into the mess of Beyblades and Bitbeasts in front of them, "I'm helping you, what does it look like?"

Kai glared, "Don't answer a question with a question.  It annoys me."

Ray grabbed Tyson and pulled him over, "There's no time for you two to be arguing! We're seriously outnumbered here… we've gotta think of a new tactic.  Where's Kenny when you need him?"

Tyson looked over and saw Dragoon battling against a large dark green Bitbeast the shape of a deer.  The beast was graceful yet deadly and the dragon beast was struggling to keep it from attacking the humans.

"Alright, here's what we do," Tyson said firmly.

A few moments later the other two boys nodded and straightened up from leaning down to hear the smaller boy.

"Dragoon! Get up a defensive wind shield!" Tyson instructed his Bitbeast.

The blue dragon glimpsed backwards at its master and obeyed, forming a large whirlwind, which stretched across the width of the hallway.

"Driger, pull back." Ray told his own beast and the tiger Bitbeast withdrew from the battle, back into Ray's Beyblade.

"Dranzer! For a fire shield around us!" Kai said determinedly and the large fire phoenix swooped down around them and shaped a wall of fire around the three boys.

At Kai's nod, the three of them started to work their way backwards to the end of the hall.  Max wheeled Sarah into the ring of fire and they appeared before the three boys, untouched.

"Where's this passageway you spoke of before Ty-koi?" Kai asked, ignoring the looks of surprise pointed at him from Ray and Max.

Tyson nodded to the left, where a fair way down there was a black hole in the wall that appeared to have been made by the shifting of the entire wall.

The group hurried down to the hole and to Kai's astonishment, it was much larger than he had previously thought.  They all rushed into it, Sarah and Max first, followed by Ray and finally only Kai and Tyson remained.

"You go now Tyson and I'll bring up the rear," Kai said, trying to make the smaller boy follow their friends inside the dark passage.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Kai blinked at Tyson.

"I said no.  You and I will go _together_," Tyson stressed the last word as it held a great importance to him.

Kai glared at Tyson for a moment, but then embraced the boy, kissing him gently.

"Okay… we will go together," Kai replied softly.

They checked to make sure Voltaire and his minions were still far behind and they recalled their beasts and quickly went inside.  Tyson reached up and pressed something that Kai couldn't see and the wall slid shut leaving them in darkness.

"You know… this had possibilities," Kai said in a low throaty voice that made Tyson shiver unexpectedly.

"Gee Kai, not now!" Tyson chuckled and dragged the tall blue-haired boy down the passage to catch up with their friends.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Notes: Thanks for the reviews ^^ please keep it up as it make me want to write for you more.

Chapter Eleven – Making My Own Sepulchre

When they finally caught up with Ray, Max and Sarah, the three looked at them accusingly.  Tyson blinked wide-eyed and walked over to Max and swung an arm over his shoulder, "Hey buddy. We gonna get out of here or what?"

Ray glared at Tyson and Kai glared at Ray for glaring at Tyson.  Sarah watched the whole exchange with a sweatdrop rolling down the back of her head.

Max nodded enthusiastically, "Yep and then we can get some food…" he paused as he stomach growled, "…ya know.  Cause I'm kinda hungry."

The others face-faulted but kept walking, except for Sarah who was now being pushed by Ray.  Kai sighed with relief as he walked at the rear, trying not to be jealous of the way Tyson was resting on Max.  He was glad they had gotten out alright… well they were almost out.  Kai was sure that Voltaire would not be able to find them in the secret passage.

As if to spite him, there was a loud rumbling noise.  Tyson jerked away from Max in surprise and spun around to see if Kai was alright.  Kai blinked and shrugged.

Max finally voiced the question on everyone's mind, "What was that?"

Ray embraced the blonde boy from behind, "I don't know Maxie…"

Sarah pulled a face at the reference to her dog and commented, "Maybe they've found us?  We could be being attacked."

The rumbling noise sounded again and all of a sudden the ceiling above them started to crumble.  Kai pushed Tyson forwards into Ray and Max, who in turn bumped into Sarah's wheelchair.  The loose rock and plaster fell where Tyson had been standing just moments before and blocked Kai off from the rest of the group.

***

"KAI!" Tyson yelled and leapt at the wall of rubble, frantically pulling as many pieces of cement and plaster as he could away from the pile.

Ray pulled Max over and they both helped Tyson, even though it didn't seem to be doing all that much of a difference.  Sarah let out a small cry behind them.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Ray asked, looking back at the brunette girl.

"I… can't sense Kai anymore…" she informed them all, her face paling in horror.  Tyson's heart pounded so hard in his chest he was sure that the rest of them could hear it.

"What do you mean you can't sense him?"  Max asked.

"Before… I could feel this strong link… I wasn't sure what it was.  But when Kai came and rescued me it got stronger and I knew that we were joined together somehow… but now… it's gone."

Tyson looked at Sarah numbly and asked, "Does… that mean… Kai…" he trailed off not able to complete the question.

"That Kai is dead?" Sarah finished for him and shook her head, "I don't know… it could be possible.  I hope he's not though…"

Tyson let out a whimper and fell to his knees, "Oh Kai… please be okay."

***

On the other side of the debris, the previously unconscious Kai was slowly waking up.  A bit of plaster had hit him on the head as it fell and Kai had blacked out.  He looked around now, unsure of where he was.

"What… what's going on?" he murmured and sat up.

He regret is as his head pounded and water swum before his eyes.  He held his head in pain and grit his teeth.  He was strong; he could handle a little bit of pain.  He wondered how he had gotten into the dark passageway.  The last thing he could remember was waking up beside Tyson and yelling at Ray and Max for spying.

"Ugh," he groaned then looked down and shrieked, "No! AH!"

He leapt up and checked himself all over.  It had happened again.  Just when things had finally gotten better… this had to happen.  He had no recollection of being himself from before… only his memories of his accident.

Sarah started to cry, "I'm Kai again!"

***

Tyson's head jerked up as he heard a loud shriek on the other side of the rubble.

"Was that Kai?!" he exclaimed, looking at the debris.

Ray blinked and followed Tyson's gaze, "I… think so…" Ray wasn't sure of what he had heard.  But it was definitely something.

Sarah wheeled her chair over to Tyson, "I still can't sense him.  But if you heard something… then it has to be Kai.  He's the only one who was behind us… unless…" Sarah's eyes widened, "Unless Voltaire caught up with him!!!"

Tyson yelped and got up, grabbing the injured girl and shaking her, "Don't you dare say that!  Kai would never let them get him! It must have been him.  I only heard one voice!"

Sarah's eyes widened and she flinched at Tyson's harsh tone of voice.  Ray intercepted and pulled Tyson's hands away from Sarah's throat.  He turned to Tyson and spoke to him calmly.

"Hurting Sarah isn't going to help Kai, in fact if they are linked as Sarah said, it may hurt him," Tyson shuddered at the thought, "Maybe you should try calling to him.  He might have heard you yell his name earlier and that noise we heard was him replying."

Tyson glanced apologetically at Sarah and turned to remains of the ceiling in front of him, "Its worth a shot…"

He took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could manage, "KAAAAAIIIII!!!!!"

Max cringed and Sarah covered her ears as Tyson repeated the same name over and over again until his throat went hoarse.  Ray grabbed Tyson and shook him, "Stop! If you keep yelling you'll never hear him if he replies!"

Tyson rubbed his throat and sat back down on the dusty floor.  All he could do now was wait.

***

"KAAAAAIIIII!!!!" Sarah heard Tyson yell from the other side of the ruins.

Sarah blinked slowly, "I'm not Kai…" She looked down at the dirty baggy blue pants and frowned reiterating to herself again, "I'm not!"

She sighed and shook herself off and got as close as she could to the rocks without inhaling the dust that swirled across the floor.  She'd better answer otherwise they might think that Kai was dead or something.

"TYSON?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She heard him yell Kai's name again and kicked the wall, he'd probably yelled over her shout.  He kept yelling and then finally there was complete silence and Sarah wondered if they had given up and left.

"TYSON!!!" she bellowed again.

***

"TYSON!!!" a deep, yet faint reply came through the depths of the rubble and Tyson's face lit up with happiness.

"Oh he's okay!" he crowed and hugged Max, who was the closet person to him.

Sarah smiled weakly and Ray did the same after a fleeting glare at Tyson for hugging his Max.

They all quickly set to work at pulling out the large chunks of cement again, except Sarah who could do nothing but sit in her chair.

It took them a while but finally there was a large enough gap and Tyson poked his hand through and reached around for Kai.

"Tyson!" the voice on the other side was louder this time and a gloved hand grabbed onto Tyson's own.

"Oh Kai thank goodness. I was so worried," Tyson chattered ecstatically as Ray and Max continued to heave more pieces of rock out of the way.

"Uh… yes," Kai replied shakily.

Suddenly there was a big enough gap and Tyson jumped backwards in time for the debris to fall to the side and revealed Kai to them.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Notes: *hides behind hands* What a mess! Even I wasn't too sure who was who anymore.  ^^;; Heh, TY for the reviews!  I wrote this chapter in a bit of a hurry cause I was out pretty much all day and I didn't want to let you guys down.

Chapter Twelve – If You're Me, Then Who Am I?

Sarah coughed as the dust from the falling plaster went in her throat.  She peered through to the other side and saw Tyson, Max, Ray and…!!! Her jaw dropped open in shock.  There SHE was in a wheelchair, staring back at her!

Tyson leapt through the rubble so fast that Sarah almost missed him and he threw his arms around her, kisses her cheeks continuously.  Sarah ran a hand through her short blue hair and blinked.  Finally Tyson let go and looked at her curiously.

"Kai, is there something wrong?" he inquired.

"Who…is that?" Sarah asked pointing the image of her real self in the chair.

The girl in the chair widened her eyes at that comment and wheeled over to her.  She waved a hand in front of her face and shook her head.

"Kai, I'm Sarah… don't you remember?" the girl asked.

Sarah blinked numbly at her, shock appearing across her face.  She thought she was just seeing things when she'd seen the girl… but it really was her!  But… if that was Sarah… who was she?

"But… I'm Sarah," came the reply.

It was everyone else's turn to look shocked.  Tyson took her hand in his.

"You're not Sarah… you're Kai."

Sarah shook her head fervently, "No… I'm not Kai! I told you this before Tyson! I'm Sarah James.  I thought… you believed me now."

The other Sarah, the real one, sighed deeply, "Kai must have hit his head or something.  His memories are scrambled… this is what happened to him last time and that's why he thought he was me."

Tyson glanced between the two and blinked, "Does that mean we need to hit Kai over the head or something dude? Cause I don't want to hurt my Kai."

"Uh… I don't know of any other way to fix this.  I'm sorry Tyson," Sarah in the chair replied.

Tyson stood in front of Kai protectively, "Don't you dare Sarah! There has to be some other way to fix him!  Maybe if I kiss him, he'll remember."

Max blushed and hid his head behind Ray.  Sarah looked at Tyson… she remembered kissing him… but when?  In the morning.  Before Ray and Max had come into the room and found them.

"But Kai thought he was Sarah when you kissed you didn't he?" Ray asked.

Making a face Tyson nodded.  Ray was right.  But this was not the time to be fooling around.  They were still in the passageway and Voltaire could catch up with them at any moment.

"Then there's only one way to do this!" Sarah shouted and jumped up from her chair and slammed her fist down on Kai's head.

The other three boys yelled in anger and surprise as Kai went cross-eyed and fell to the floor.

"SARAH!" Tyson leapt at the injured girl, attacking her in the only way he knew how… with Dragoon.  He threw the Beyblade at her head and it hit dead centre and she joined Kai on the floor.

"Ah! Tyson! What did you do that for?" Ray cried as he looked at the two fallen teens at their feet.

Tyson rubbed his face and dropped to his knees beside Kai.  He lifted his head into his lap and brushed his face gently.  Kai made no sign of moving.  Max and Ray bent down next to Sarah and lifted her up, putting her back in the chair.

Tenderly, Tyson kissed Kai on the lips and slowly his eyes fluttered open and he groaned with a gravelly voice, "Tyson? What happened?"

Tyson smiled, then paused and asked, "You're Kai right?"

Kai blinked and smacked Tyson gently on the side of the head, "Baka, of course I'm Kai.  Whom else do I look like?"

"Gomen ne. I was just making sure."

Tyson helped Kai to his feet and looked at Sarah sorrowfully.  Kai followed Tyson's gaze and he pulled Tyson over to Sarah's chair.

"What on earth? What happened to Sarah? Why is she out cold?!" Kai exclaimed.

Ray quickly filled in the bits that Kai seemed to be missing.  Trying not to be too angry, he kissed Tyson on the forehead and said, "She did what she had to koibito."

There was a groan from the chair and Sarah lifted her head echoing what Kai had said only seconds earlier, "What happened?"

Max knelt down next to the chair and looked at Sarah with big scared blue eyes, "Tyson conked you on the head with his Beyblade cause you hit Kai." Max blinked rapidly as he spoke.

Sarah rubbed her head and found a large bump, "Wha…?" Suddenly she glared at Max and yelled, "Baka MAX! I'm Kai! Why would I hit myself?!"

Startled by the sound of his girlish voice, Kai looked around and came face to face with… himself!

"Wha… what??"

The real Kai let out a grunt and grabbed Sarah by the shoulders, "No you are not me.  I am Kai and you have MY memories and you got hit in the by my baka boyfriend and now you're scrambled like I was and you think you're me when you're not!"

Tyson blushed when Kai called him his boyfriend. Sarah looked confused by all the talking that Kai did and simply passed out like a limp noodle.

Getting behind the wheelchair Kai got things back into order by barking at the others to hurry up so they could get out of the building.

After a few wrong turns and some dead ends, they finally emerged outside of Voltaire's new hideout to discover that it was getting dark out.  They must have been walking around for hours.  Kai informed them that although it would be hard for them to see, it would also be hard for Voltaire's henchmen to see and that it would be easier for them to escape.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy to get away as they thought, for Tala had woken and gotten the others from the training centre to come and aid him in battle outside.

"So Kai…and Tyson, its nice to see you again," Tala said sarcastically, motioning for the others to surround them.

Max made a little comment that only Ray heard about Tala being rude for not acknowledging them.  Kai glared and pulled his Beyblade and shooter out of his pocket, preparing for battle.  He pushed Tyson back, but there was no way Tyson was going to let Kai have all the fun.

"Like I said before Kai… we're doing this together," Tyson reminded the taller boy.

Kai smiled, giving Tyson a quick kiss on the cheek and they walked forward, holding hands.

Tala looked disgusted and said tauntingly, "Look at the poofs!"  

Some of the boys laughed in fear that Tala would beat them if they didn't, but a few of the others were also yaoi and didn't like what Tala had said.

"I'd prefer the term yaoi Tala," Kai glowered at Tala making him flinch.

"Well come on then you _yaoi _boys, show us how good you fight," Tala gave Kai a blank stare and whipped out his own Beyblade and launcher, holding it out in front of him.

Tyson narrowed his eyes and said in a deep voice, "Bring it on."

Kai and Tyson aimed their launchers in Tala's direction and found the rest of the trainees were also directing their blades towards them.

"There's too many… we can't take them all on," Tyson said worriedly, backing away as he spoke.

"Yes we can Tyson.  You beat Tala last time, you can do it again.  For the sake of our friends, for the sake of our home… for the sake of us," Kai ended the last part more softly than the rest.

Nodding, now with more courage, Tyson face Tala again and aimed his Beyblade.  He yanked on the ripcord and yelled, "LET IT RIP!"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Notes: I must warn you, there is a rather disgusting scene halfway in this chapter.If you have a weak stomach… you might want to skip a few paragraphs ^^;; Please review! I like it when you do… it makes me feel all floaty inside. *Heart eyes* (lol, I stole that from Card Captor Sakura.)Don't forget to check out my bio for the word of the day and to see what's new!

Chapter Thirteen – Gonna Start A Fight

Blades flew through the air and connected with each other as they dropped to the ground.Tala was barking orders and one by one the rest of the trainee Beybladers released their own blades.

"Its such a shame. So many blades, so little time," Kai smirked and cracked his knuckles before shouting, "DRANZER! ATTACK!"

The red phoenix materialized out of Kai's Beyblade and flew around the group of blades.Dranzer swooped at the closest few and three blades went flying and disappeared behind the bladers.

"DRAGOON! COME OUT AND HELP DRANZER!" Tyson yelled over the sound of so many blades grinding against the gravel driveway.

Swirling blue mists swallowed Tyson's Beyblade and the blue dragon named Dragoon leapt out of the bit piece to help its red friend.

While the Bitbeasts fought the blades, the humans were fighting each other, as Tala tackled Kai onto the ground and was trying to punch him in the face.Tyson wouldn't hear of it and pushed Tala away from Kai, kicking him in the stomach as he rolled onto the cement.

Soon the two Bitbeasts had defeated all the Beyblades that didn't have Bitbeasts, which left them with Tala's Bitbeast and another Bitbeast belonging to the boy with the ponytail that Dragoon had trouble against when they fought inside.

The large green Bitbeast flapped its bat-like wings and swooped over near its blader.The boy's eyes glowed with the same green power of his beasts and he commanded the beast to attack Dragoon.Dranzer fought against Tala's Bitbeast nearby.

Dranzer was using its fire arrow attack against its opponent.The other Bitbeast cried out in pain and fell to the side.Soon it was fighting back with its own attack and was trying to force Dranzer into the dirt.

Dragoon held off the green Bitbeast and moved over to help its friend Dranzer by using its Storm Attack against Tala's Bitbeast, causing the beast to get knocked away and pummelled into a tree close by. 

The trainee bladers started to leave in fear of being attacked by Ray and Max as they were at the ready in case Kai and Tyson needed their help.

As soon as Kai saw an opening, he took it, grabbing Tyson and yelling for Ray, Max and Sarah to follow. Max ran with the wheelchair and Ray brought up the rear, Dranzer and Dragoon following after, protecting the group from the bladers and their Bitbeasts.

Kai spotted a car parked in the drive and ran over to it, still dragging Tyson behind him.He was glad to find that the car was unlocked and the thought crossed his mind that his grandfather might have planned this, but he brushed it aside and helped Max and Ray lift the still unconscious Sarah into the back and made them all get in.

Alas, the good luck did not continue as Kai discovered that there were no keys in the car.He was pondering on what to do next when the engine started and he saw Tyson's head pop up from under the dash.

"I'm not as useless as you think Kai," Tyson grinned as Kai jumped into the driver's seat.

"Do you have a licence Kai?" Ray asked from the back seat.

"No, do you?" Kai turned back to look at Ray.

The dark-haired boy shook his head no and blinked confused when Kai smirked at him and said, "Well then it's a good thing I know how to drive."

Kai put the car into gear and put his foot down a little bit too hard.They barrelled forwards down the drive and straight through the front gate.

The guard, who was supposed to be monitoring who came and left, was having a quick dinner of noodles when the car crashed into the gate and drove on.He jumped up in surprise and cursed as he spilt the remainder of his noodles down the front of his uniform.

He radioed through to Voltaire, stammering that the bladers had escaped.He gasped as bars went down around him and a purple gas floated in from an air vent in the ceiling.The gas drifted down around him and when it touched him, it started to eat away his skin.

His flesh bubbled and he screamed in pain as his skin dissolved in front of his eyes.His eyes popped out soon after as his head twisted inwards and they fell to the floor, rolling under the table.With one last gurgle, the guard melted onto the ground and left nothing but a small pile of ashes.

Tyson let out a little cheer when they got on the road and started heading back to Mr. Dickinson's mansion.

"I was so sure we weren't going to get out," Max admitted.

"Well it was a bit dicey I must admit," Ray responded, wishing he could put his arm around the blonde boy, but they were propping up Sarah, who hadn't woken up during the whole ordeal.

"Kai, what did you do to her?" Tyson said jokingly, looking back at the brunette girl on the back seat.

"She shouldn't have had to go through this… none of you should have.This is all my fault," Kai murmured, eyes ahead on the road as he drove.

Tyson frowned, "It's not your fault.If it's anyone's fault at all it's Voltaire's."His frown turned into a smile, "Besides, if it wasn't for him, you would have never thought you were Sarah and you might have never… loved me."

Kai blushed, but refused himself the chance of looking away from the road.He put one hand on Tyson's knee and replied, "You don't know that for sure… but maybe it's true."

Tyson put his own hand over Kai's and closed his eyes, the excitement of the day catching up with him and making him tired.Kai looked in the rear-view mirror and noted that Max was also asleep, leaning on Sarah's shoulder.

Finally they got back to Mr. Dickinson's mansion.Kenny came running down with Dizzy to greet them when Kai pulled up.

"Where have you guys been?! Mr. Dickinson and I were trying to get the police to search for you, but they said we had to wait 24 hours first and oh, we were so worried!" Kenny babbled on as Ray woke Max to help him with Sarah.

Kai didn't have it in him to wake Tyson, so he hefted the boy into his arms, surprised to find he was much lighter than he thought he would be.

"Want a hand Kai?" Ray asked, after he and Max had put Sarah back into the wheelchair.

"We're okay…" Kai said softly, not that he would be able to wake Tyson who was snoring in his ear.

Kai carried Tyson up the stairs, past Mr. Dickinson who tried to stop him, "Kai…"

"Not now."

He paused momentarily outside Tyson's room, but kept walking and carried Tyson inside his own room, opening the door with his foot.He walked inside and lay Tyson down on the bed.Tyson made a small whimpering noise at the loss of his Kai-pillow and curled up in a ball.

Kai smiled and removed his gloves and shoes, Tyson's also, and joined the boy on the bed.He kissed him lightly on the lips and Tyson reached out making a mumbling sound.Kai allowed Tyson to pull him close, smiling as Tyson pressed his face into Kai's chest.

To his astonishment, Kai felt his own eyes grow heavy and soon he joined Tyson in slumber.


	15. Epilogue

(Notes are at the end of this chapter.)

Epilogue

Sarah looked out the bay window in the room she was staying in.  Mr Dickinson had kindly let her have a room in the same wing as the boys.  It had been done up with floral linen and curtains and it made Sarah wonder if there had been a girl here before.  Surely Mr Dickinson hadn't known she was coming and prepared it for her.  There was no way he could know about her… unless…

A sharp knock on her door snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Come in," She called lightly.

Kenny entered, carrying his laptop and walked over to join her by the window.

"I was doing some research on your link to Kai and I found some surprising results," Kenny informed her, bringing up a window of notes and pictures on the laptop screen.

"Oh?" Sarah said in an inquiring tone, looking at the words and making no sense of any of it.

"Yes.  It seems that when Voltaire's scientists transferred your memories to Kai and vice versa, they also accidentally transferred a piece of each of your souls.  This is why you can feel the link and why you can read each others' feelings."

Sarah blinked.  Part of her soul was in Kai?

"I'm not sure how they did it exactly, but it has to do with brain waves.  I think what may have happened is…" Kenny continued, but Sarah blocked him out going over the thoughts in her mind.

Part of Kai's soul was in her?  Which parts had they gotten? Would she be different now? More like Kai perhaps… or maybe she'd picked up some of his Beyblading talent?

"Sarah?" Kenny asked, making her blink.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kenny.  I wasn't paying attention.  Even if you explained it to me three-fold I still don't think I would get it."

"Well… that's okay.  No one else ever gets my ideas either.  I'm used to it by now after all of Tyson's blank stares and Max constantly asking 'huh?' when he doesn't get something… which is pretty much every few seconds."

Sarah giggled.  Kenny was actually pretty funny considering her Kai part was yelling that he was being a nerd again.

"Ah, yes.  I almost forgot to tell you.  Mr Dickinson got in contact with your mother.  She's going to pick you up soon."

Sarah blinked again.  She hadn't expected that.  Her mother had been so sad when she had sent her to Voltaire to be 'healed'.  Sarah was pretty much recovered by now, with the exception of a broken arm and some yellow-ish looking bruises.

"When is she going to get here?" she asked.

"In about half an hour is my guess.  Kai found your phone number in the book and Mr Dickinson called her a couple of hours ago.  I didn't know you lived that far away," Kenny told her.

Sarah looked upset.  She didn't want to leave.  She'd made friends with the boys and her bond with Kai made him treat her like a sister.  Of course she had friends in her hometown, but she wasn't as close to any of them as she was to the Bladebreakers.

"Well, I'll go now," Kenny said and walked out of the room leaving Sarah by herself.

Sarah got up from the chair and followed him out into the hall.  He was going down the stairs to the kitchen.  She looked down a bit and saw that Kai's bedroom door was still closed.  Ray had told her that he'd taken Tyson with him the night before and she wondered if she would be interrupting.

"Hey Sarah!" cam a cheerful voice behind her.

She turned around and found Max smiling at her.  She grinned.

"Max, good morning," she replied.

"Gonna come join us for breakfast? I think Tyson is done there already," Max laughed then said, "Maybe you shouldn't bother.  If Tyson's already there, then there won't be anything left!"

Sarah giggled, but the Kai part in her made her flick him on the nose, "Don't insult Tyson!"

Max's eyes twinkled and he poked out his tongue and ran down the stairs, "He won't mind if I insult him.  As long as there's food involved!"

Grumbling at another insult to Tyson, yet laughing at the same time, Sarah went to follow Max.  She got to the top of the stairs and then paused, looking at Kai's door.  So if Tyson wasn't in there… then she wouldn't be intruding.  She walked over and knocked softly on the door.

"What?" a cranky, sleepy voice replied.

Sarah smirked and pushed the door open and walked in.  Kai was still in bed and he looked at her through one eye.

"Gah, Sarah.  I was sleeping," he protested.

Sarah walked to the bed and prodded him with her good arm, "That's why I came to wake you up!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him as hard as she could until he tumbled onto the floor.

"AHHH!" Kai yelped, getting tangled in the bed sheets that fell with him.

Smirking, Sarah helped him out, only to get a smack over the head (a light one) from Kai.  She rubbed her head and thumbed her nose at him.

"Come on, lets get breakfast," Kai said and pulled her out of the room and downstairs before anyone got strange ideas of what they were up to.

They joined the others at the table together, receiving curious glances from Max and Ray and Sarah obtained a small jealous glare from Tyson.

"Pass the bagels," Sarah asked politely, the exact same time Kai asked for them.

The two shared a look and cracked up laughing.  The others at the table all blinked in a slightly bemused manner.

After everyone had settled with their food, Mr Dickinson spoke up.

"So Sarah, I bet you're excited to go home."

Kai looked startled, as did Tyson and Max.  Obviously Kenny had only told Sarah and Ray that she was leaving.

"I guess so…" Sarah trailed off; standing up from the table, "Excuse me."

She hurried from the room, tears threatening to ruin her good mood.  Stupid Mr Dickinson, she thought.  Why did he have to go and tell them?  Sarah was hoping that she could just leave without having to say goodbye.  It would make things so much harder now.

Sarah went outside and found a place to sit on the steps behind the mansion.  She sat down, her back resting against the building and she watched the bees flitting around in the garden of flowers close by.  With a sigh she closed her eyes.

"Sarah…" a voice said softly.

Sarah opened her eyes, startled by the sound and saw her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs with Kai and Tyson.  

Tears were clear in her eyes now as she stood up.  Slowly, she descended the stairs one-by-one, each movement getting harder.  When she reached the bottom, she couldn't hold back any longer and the tears trickled down her cheeks as her mother hugged her.

She pulled away from her mother and looked at Kai, surprised to find that he too looked as though he was about to cry.  She went to him in a daze and hugged him close.

"Goodbye Sarah…" he whispered in her ear.

"Goodbye Kai…"

Sarah forced herself to let go and with a quick wave to Tyson, she fell in step beside her mother as they walked to the car.

Her mother smiled at her, "I know that was hard… but lets go home."

THE END!

Notes: *wipes eyes with a tissue* I can't believe its over!  Oh this chapter was sooo sad! Please note that all the feelings between Kai and Sarah are purely on a brother-sister basis.  Please review and let me now what you think - Raven


End file.
